Mujeres y Agua
by CieloDistante
Summary: Spoiler. One-Shot. Gray tuvo una predicción. Lucy hiso un sacrificio. La historia avanza mientras una pareja es formada por la manipulación de dos hermanas pero ¡Hey! Esta es una historia de mujeres y agua.


**Hola, aquí traigo algo que estuve pensando hace algunos días. Espero que lo disfruten y que puedan leer mis otras historias ;).**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _ **~En tu futuro tendrás problemas con el agua y las mujeres~**_

Había una vez un gremio, el cual siempre encontraba la oportunidad o motivo para hacer ruido y festejar. Era un lugar bullicioso y alegre que subían los ánimos de cualquiera, incluso el desastre más pequeño causado por los integrantes de este gremio eran fácilmente solucionado con entusiasmo y la unión entre ellos. Era un lugar al que cualquier persona quisiera visitar y los magos del gremio eran personas que todos al menos una vez querían conocer, inclusive sus enemigos caen en el encanto que este gremio ofrecía.

Todo era fantástico, los magos de Fairy Tail pasaron por muchas tragedias y reencuentros, hasta despedidas desgarradoras, pero lo superaron juntos y apoyándose, pero… ¿Entonces por qué había cierto desanimo en los integrantes de Fairy Tail? ¿No deberían ser los magos perfectamente alegres y optimistas? ¿Qué paso?

Bueno la respuesta estaba en su reciente encuentro con el gremio oscuro Tártaros. Era un gremio compuesto por verdaderos demonios, los demonios de Zeref.

Y todo empezó cuando la desesperación de Fairy Tail estuvo en su cúspide, y tuvieron que ser salvados por una sola maga a cambio de un magistral sacrificio.

00000000000000000000000

Rompe mi llave. Rompe mi llave. Solo así podrás invocar al Rey Espíritu Celestial. **Rompe. Mi. Llave.**

La rubia no podía pensar en nada más que en las palabras de su amiga de la infancia, que parecían querer marcarse en su mente con crueldad. No había esperanza, tenía que decidir a que sacrificar y aunque Aquarius le dijera que no moriría al romper su llave, aun sería un sacrificio para ella el no poder volver a verla. Para Lucy, el espíritu de agua era más que un regalo y recuerdo de su amada madre, también era su amiga. Habían pasado tantos momentos juntas, tantos desacuerdos y peleas ¿Y ahora le pedía que rompiera el único vínculo que le permitía verla?

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidamente – No puedo… ¡De ninguna manera puedo hacerlo!

Aquarius apretó sus dientes al ver que las fuerzas se le iban, mientras su enemigo se acercaba cada vez más a ellas. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos y la rubia estaba tardando en invocar la única solución factible – Lucy, tienes de darte prisa… mi poder…

\- No puedo. No puedo – Lucy solo repetía la misma frase sin prestarle mucha atención al espíritu.

\- No moriré aunque rompas mi llave. Solo no podremos vernos más.

\- N- no quiero eso – Lucy sintió sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas al pensar en el simple hecho de despedirse. _'Es demasiado pronto, es muy injusto'_.

Aquarius sonrió arrogante, aunque le costaba que saliera natural por el esfuerzo que ponía no solo en su ataque sino también por la gran concentración que debía de tener para convencer a la mocosa de hacer lo que le decía – En realidad, estoy aliviada… Yo era originalmente el espíritu celestial de tu madre, Layla. Cuando ella murió y pase a tus manos me decepciono mucho.

Lucy se tapo su cara mientras sus lágrimas seguían brotando sin descanso. Aquarius era muy injusta, meter a su madre en la conversación solo la lastimaba más – Llorabas mucho, eras tan infantil, muy ingenua hacia el mundo y te faltaba la gracia de Layla. Solo por Layla es que te soporte, porque eras su hija o sino nunca hubiera tenido ningún contacto contigo. Durante todo este tiempo, siempre te he odiado.

\- No me importa si me odias. Yo te quiero, Aquarius… te quiero… tú fuiste mi primera amiga, mi… - ya no podía seguir, la voz no podía seguir saliendo, no mientras sus lágrimas la invadían.

\- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir comportándote como una mocosa malcriada e ingenua?! ¡Entiende que eres la única que puede salvar a tus amigos! – Aquarius frunció el ceño al ver al enemigo cada vez más cerca - ¡¿Qué es lo más importante ahora?! ¿Recuerdos? ¡¿Llaves?! ¡¿Culpa?!

¡No! ¡Es el poder para salvar a tus amigos! ¡El poder de un mago de espíritus celestiales! – Aquarius jadeo, mientras más sudor recorría su frente. Un poco más, solo un poco… - ¡Hazlo, Lucy! ¡Solo tú puedes hacerlo!

Jackal, su enemigo, estaba más cerca, demasiado para el gusto del espíritu celestial. Él se burlaba de la pelea entre ambas mujeres, amenazando de causarles el peor dolor cuando logre alcanzarlas y hacerlas arrepentir por subestimarlo y distraerse en la batalla.

Lucy se restregó sus lágrimas, con toda la lentitud que podía para retener el poco tiempo que le quedaba con su amiga – Yo… te quiero… Aquarius.

Aquarius grito molesta e impaciente - ¡Hazlo, Lucy!

\- ¡Ahh! – la rubia levanto su llave, gritando con impotencia y dolor - ¡Ahhh!

¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así? ¿Por qué no hubo otra manera o más tiempo? Siempre es tiempo lo que las personas quieren cuando sus seres queridos se van, es el tiempo lo que quieren detener o regresar, así sea solo para disfrutar más con esos seres especiales.

 _'Te quiero, Aquarius'_

\- ¡Ábrete…! - _'No llores ahora. No te derrumbes aun' -_ ¡…Puerta de…! ¡…El Rey Espíritu Celestial!

Las lágrimas que tanto intentaba contener, empezaron a brotar de nuevo. Sus ojos se cerraron de dolor al saber que ya no había vuelta atrás, no existía la posibilidad de detener el tiempo, no tendría más recuerdos con Aquarius. Esa era la despedida definitiva.

Pero por culpa de tener sus ojos cerrados, no pudo ver las lágrimas del espíritu celestial, ni su dolor. Aquarius, había aguantado ese sentimiento que golpeaba su pecho ¡Por eso no quería ver a la mocosa! Solo haría que sus lágrimas salieran… ahora que lo pensaba, no era una mocosa más. _'Va a ser muy solitario, Lucy… a pesar de que te odiaba'_

Aquarius fue rodeada por el resplandor que la enviaría por siempre al mundo de los espíritus. _'Muchas gracias, por todo…'_

Al no quedar ningún rastro de Aquarius, el agua a su alrededor cayo por la gravedad y desaparecio junto a su controladora… y la llave dorada que la rubia tanto se aferraba.

Del cielo apareció una gran luz, en donde de un rápido destello apareció un enorme hombre con bigote que con un simple balanceo de su espada, rompió en pedazos la nave de los demonios.

Pero eso no le importaba a Lucy. No quería pensar que aun estaba en territorio enemigo, que sus amigos no estuvieran ahora con ella, nada de eso importaba. Solo quería llorar la pérdida de una valiosa y única amiga, solo quería que esta pesadilla terminara y volver al alegre gremio, quería tener misiones que siempre terminaban en desastre, que el maestro los regañara por destruir un pueblo y que luego todo se arreglara con una vivaz fiesta. Necesitaba a su padre que a pesar de haber tenido sus diferencias terminaban arreglándoselas porque se amaban, pero sobre todo quería tener todavía la llave dorada que utilizaba para llamar al espíritu celestial.

Ah, ya veo ¿Así que a eso se le llamaba el querer regresar el tiempo?

00000000000000000000000

Después del sacrificio de la rubia, vinieron otros más. Aunque ninguna vida de Fairy Tail se perdió, aun estaba el dolor que sufrieron cada quien en la batalla. Por eso Lucy no estaba en el gremio, por eso Gray no quería pelear con Natsu a pesar del esfuerzo de este por provocarlo. Natsu quería olvidar las tragedias y las pérdidas, pero ni sus sonrisas eran sinceras, no podían engañar a nadie. Juvia no podía ver a su "Gray-sama" sin sentirse mal y culpable por lo ocurrido con Silver. Y la lista seguía…

Así el gremio más revoltoso, estaba ahora curando sus propias heridas y superando sus pérdidas. Era un gremio callado y apesadumbrado.

000000000000000000000000

Una semana después, Lucy se sentía mejor después de llorar todas sus lágrimas. Aun dolía, pero lo que el tiempo le quito e hirió, también le ayudo a empezar a sanar. Fue una semana dura, sola en su habitación, sin nadie más que Wendy y loke para visitarla, una semana lejos de su querido gremio y culpable de que no lo haya visitado en ese tiempo.

Fue cuando entro que supo que ella no era la única sanando heridas.

Aunque el gremio era un poco más animado una semana después de la batalla, aun persistía esa aura depresiva que todos, por primera vez, compartían al mismo tiempo.

\- Al fin apareces – Lucy se dio la vuelta para ver a Gray parado atrás de ella. Tenía ojeras, y sus ojos cansados no mostraban la misma luz de antes. Ella bajo su cabeza avergonzada por haber abandonado el gremio y revolcándose en su propio dolor mientras sus compañeros hacían todo lo posible en seguir adelante con sus propias penas. Gray suspiro y puso su mano en la cabeza de la rubia – Me alegro ver que estas bien.

Lucy se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de Gray, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, y que podían borrar el dolor y el cansancio en sus ojos. Él estaba preocupado por su compañera, aunque todos sufrieron es esta pelea, ella fue la única que se aparto del gremio para sufrirlo sola. Y él estuvo tentado a visitarla, las ganas nunca le faltaron, pero sabía que no podía obligarla a salir de su caparazón a la fuerza.

\- Gray.

Y menos al saber lo sensible que era la rubia con sus espíritus, sobre todo Aquarius que se le fue confiada por su propia madre. Era como si hubiera perdido también un recuerdo familiar.

\- Gray.

Pero admitía que muchas veces paso por el apartamento de la rubia, a veces hasta inconscientemente, y se quedaba varias horas afuera a ver si Lucy saldría o si necesitaba su ayuda para algo.

\- Gray, estás perdido en tus pensamientos – Lucy agarro la mano del chico que aun tenía en su cabeza y le sonrió - ¿Pasa algo?

El mago de hielo trago saliva al darse cuenta que mientras estaba en sus reflexiones, había olvidado que estaba hablando con Lucy y que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Dio un paso atrás apenado y con las mejillas sonrojadas solo para detenerse al notar su mano atrapada en las de la rubia.

\- Umm… ¿Lucy?

Ella ladeo su cabeza confundida por su cambio de actitud - ¿Si?

\- Mi mano.

Lucy miro la mano del chico y que ella aprisionaba entre las suyas. Parpadeo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y en donde lo hacía. Rápidamente soltó sus manos mientras sentía sus propias mejillas enrojecer - Lo- lo siento.

El incomodo silencio los invadió antes de oír las risas de Gray - ¿Qu-qué te causa tanta gracia?

\- ¿No lo ves? – Gray se desordeno el cabello con diversión y nervios – Estamos tan concentrados en el bienestar del otro que olvidamos el cómo tratarnos con naturalidad.

\- Eso no da risa.

Él le dio una media sonrisa que le quito el aliento – Lo es, cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que pase en preocupándome por ti.

Ella asintió en el entendimiento. A veces a uno le costaba recuperar la amistad tal cual era después de un tiempo lejos, pero eso no evitaba que pensara y se preocupara por esa persona. El problema de ellos era que estuvieron tanto tiempo pensando en cómo actuar frente a los demás que olvidaron que entre los amigos no había porque haber esa incomodidad y tensión. Que ellos saben escuchar y respetar, incluso compartir las penas y alegrías.

Y hablando de amigos. Lucy abrió mucho sus ojos al recordar en donde estaban y quienes los podrían estar mirando. Ella temía que Juvia empezara con su discurso y maldiciones en contra de ella por ser tan cercana a Gray. Esa fue la razón por la cual no podía estar cerca de él en el gremio, o a solas.

Gray sintió las comisuras de sus labios temblar al ver a la rubia mirar a ambos lados pálida. Seguramente estaba preocupada por cierta maga de agua que acostumbraba acosarlo cada vez que podía. Ella realmente no sabía nada. Se rio en voz baja al recordar todo de lo que se perdió en esa semana que estuvo ausente, le pareció un precio justo dejarla un poco más en la ignorancia como castigo por preocuparlos tanto… pero su buen humor desapareció al recordar que no todos los cambios en el gremio pueden hacer feliz a Lucy.

Gray miro a Natsu, que estaba conversando con Lissana y Happy sobre alguna cosa en particular. No, seguramente Lucy saldría lastimada si se enteraba de algunas cosas nuevas en el gremio.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – ambos se miraron sorprendidos por la repentina propuesta. Gray estaba atónito de que algo así saliera de su boca. Él quería proteger a Lucy de muchas cosas, o al menos prepararla, pero nunca creyó que su boca se moviera por si sola para invitarla a comer. _'Esperen ¿Eso es considerado una cita?'_

 _-_ Esta bien – Lucy no quería pensar en el por qué ni el que pasaría si, solo eran amigos y Gray quería animarla, incluso sabia que la invitación fue por preocupación - ¿A dónde vamos?

Ambos salieron del gremio, al saber que seria incomodo si alguien más los veía. Tanto Lucy pensaba en Juvia como Gray en Natsu. A ella le preocupaba que fuera asaltada por fieras miradas si permanecían en el gremio y él temía que el corazón de su amiga sufriera más de lo que lo había hecho.

\- Por aquí cerca hay una cafetería. Sirven buena comida y el servicio es bueno – Gray puso su mano en la espalda de Lucy y la guio por el lugar.

Ella levanto su ceja a la extraña acción de Gray pero decidió olvidarlo con un encogimiento de hombros - ¿Vienes mucho por esta zona?

\- Si, siempre tengo miradas en el gremio y… a veces afuera también – Juvia, pensaron ambos – pero aquí es especial; es intimo y el personal es confidencial a cuanto los clientes.

\- Te gusta mucho este lugar ¿verdad? – Lucy le dio una sonrisa cálida al ver la emoción con laque hablaba, incluso logro que olvidara sus preocupaciones.

Gray dejo su charla a un lado y miro apenado a la rubia por perderse de nuevo en sí mismo. Se rasco el cuello nervioso – Si, es mi lugar favorito fuera del gremio.

\- Umm, así que un lugar íntimo ¿eh? – Gray se paralizo al escucharla. Ciertamente había dicho íntimo pero no la llevaba por ese motivo… ¿verdad?

\- N-no es lo que piensas. Yo- yo no – Gray se sonrojo al oír a Lucy reír con ganas y solo cuando vio su sonrisa traviesa fue que supo que le estaba tomando el pelo. _'Pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego' –_ Tienes razón, es muy íntimo. Incluso podría decir que es el mejor lugar para las parejas.

\- Eh~ ¿En serio? Entonces no deberías llevarme allí, o la gente malinterpretara nuestra relación – Lucy jugó con un mecho de su pelo de forma bromista, mientras una sonrisa bailaba en su boca – Tal vez deberías tener cuidado con quien llevas a lugares así. Tal vez un día seas violado por mujeres...

\- Nuestra relación – Gray levanto una ceja curioso.

\- Solo estoy bromeando. No-no te lo tomes en serio.

El mago vio curioso a la chica, confundido por la tensión que se creaba a su alrededor. Le estaba pasando mucho últimamente, sobre todo cuando estaba con Lucy ¿Eso era normal?

\- Además no quisiera que mi reputación cayera al saberse que estoy con un stripper – Lucy le guiño un ojo para darle a entender que seguía bromando.

\- Me hieres – Gray puso su mano en su corazón de manera dramática, tal cual como lo había visto hacer a Loke cuando flirteaba con alguna chica - ¿Acaso estas insinuando que no te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?

\- Eso no… lo que quise decir a que si saliéramos yo… - se callo al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más y que la broma se le estaba devolviendo de mala manera.

Gray tarareo divertido al notar su desliz y no queriendo dejarlo ahí continúo molestándola – Así que la despampanante Lucy Heartfilia está pensando en tener una relación conmigo.

\- ¡No! Yo me refería…

\- Oi oi esa fue una negación muy dura – Lucy miro nerviosa a Gray, por el aprieto en la que la había puesto. Si lo negaba estaría haciéndole creer que no lo quería como amigo pero si no lo negaba… _'¡No! ¡¿Por qué no lo negaría?! É-él no me gusta ¿cierto?'_

Lucy estaba tan concentrada en su dilema que fue tarde cuando noto la sonrisa socarrona de Gray, burlándose de ella. Todo ese tiempo la estaba fastidiando. Lucy le golpeo el hombro molesta por su engaño – Eso fue trampa, me obligaste a decir ese tipo de cosas.

Se rio al ver que había logrado molestarla y que olvidara todo lo demás también – yo no te obligue, que yo sepa fueron tus propias palabras.

\- Bueno yo… ¡Oh, cállate!

La risa de Gray fue suficiente como para llamar la atención de las personas que los rodeaban pero también para hacerla avergonzar a grados inesperados. _'Baka'._

0000000000000000000000

Unos días después Lucy se entero de la relación de Natsu y Lissana. Fue la albina menor quien se lo había contado a pesar de que temía que eso dañara la amistad y confianza que tanto ella como su novio tenían con Lucy. Por eso tuvo todo el tacto posible, ya que a pesar de todo la apreciaba. Fue preocupante que la rubia no mostrara ningún enfado ni dolor.

Para sorpresa de ambas, Lucy no le afecto tanto la noticia como creían. Más bien, se sentía aliviada de que sus amigos encontraran la felicidad. Lissana miro sospechosa al principio, creyendo que Lucy se hacia la fuerte para no preocuparla pero cuando se dio cuenta que a la otra chica no ocultaba malestar en lo absoluto fue que se intereso, hasta el grado de la obsesión, por la razón.

Lissana no era la única en notar el cambio, su hermana Mira también lo había hecho y como ella estaba acostumbrada a entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás, se propuso la meta de descubrir quién fue el causante de dicho cambio y apoyarla a lograr su propia felicidad. Porque ella estaba segura de que era un hombre quien hizo que Lucy dejara de sentir poco a poco lo que sentía, estaba segura era amor, por Natsu.

Por eso ambas hermanas asintieron en sincronía, aceptando el desafío de averiguar quién es el hombre y ayudarla a conquistarlo.

Ese día Lucy sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral.

00000000000000000000000

Un mes después, se dio la noticia de que el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se había disuelto. Natsu y Lissana formaban un dúo desde que salieron, junto con el fiel Happy evidentemente. El Dragon Slayer no había olvido a sus otros compañeros, solamente tuvo más misiones con la albina que sin darse cuenta cada quien ya empezaba a seguir su propio camino, logrando que terminaran en equipos separados.

Erza se propuso una meta más alta. Le pidió al maestro que le ayudara a formar un nuevo consejo mágico, en donde ella y el maestro serian sus principales líderes. Su otros integrantes, ella decidió, que fueran parte de otros gremios y Jellal, quien hacia todo lo posible por reforzarse en el camino del bien. Claramente eso le quito mucho tiempo en el gremio y por consiguiente en el quipo Natsu, pero aun hacia misiones con Lucy o la ayudaba a entrenar cuando se lo pedía y tenía tiempo.

Wendy, Charle y Lucy formaron un equipo de tres, al cual llamaron "Sky Wings", en memoria de todo lo que las representaba. Su equipo era débil, o más bien se fortalecía a su propio ritmo y manera, pero aun así lograban con éxito sus misiones. Y una de las razones por la que Sky Wings iba a tantas misiones y se mejoraba era por los constantes pensamientos de Lucy acerca de Gray. Desde que tuvieron su "cita", ella apenas tenía tiempo para cualquier cosa antes de que su traicionera mente volviera a pensar en él. Fue el incentivo para ir a más misiones y mantenerse ocupada constantemente, o se volvería loca.

Así que a pesar de haber sido un equipo débil, en poco tiempo Sky Wings gano experiencia y reconocimiento, tanto en los gremios como los clientes.

Gray quiso tener la experiencia de tener misiones en solitario, y aprender a defenderse solo y usar los momentos de vida y muerte para obligar a su magia a crecer y fortalecerse. Sobre todo cuando ahora tenía otra magia que controlar, el Demon Slayers. No fue un año más tarde que él alcanzo la clase s gracias a sus métodos suicidas pero productivas.

000000000000000000000000

Cinco años pasaron sin mucho cambio. Las parejas se formaban y rompían, pero aun las principales pudieron mantenerse estables, tal vez porque había una amistad antes de tener una relación.

A regañadientes, Gray hizo un equipo con Juvia cuando ella misma se lo suplico. No estaba muy seguro en estar con la chica que siempre lo idolatraba y lo acosaba sin razón pero antes que todo eran compañeros de gremio y debían estar para el otro cuando lo necesitaban. Siempre pensaban en los demás. Aunque curiosamente, sus ojos siempre lograban terminar siguiendo a su ex-compañera, cada vez que aparecía, hasta incluso cuando ni siquiera sabía que estaba en lugar, su mirada la encontraba inconscientemente.

Eso, más sus celos por cada hombre que se le acercaba a Lucy le hiso abrir sus ojos a sus propios sentimientos. Los aceptaba y quería hacer lo posible por lograr algo con ella.

Ese día Gray se convirtió en un hombre maduro y firme.

00000000000000000000000

Lucy estaba celosa, de ver siempre a su ex-compañero con su nueva compañera. Ella fue más rápida en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos de lo que le costó a Gray, pero nunca tuvo el valor de sentir esperanza en algo más que amistad. Siempre terminaba pensando en Juvia, y lo mucho que se esforzó por conquistar al mago de hielo, la rubia no se sentía con el derecho de entrometerse en el avance que tanto trabajo le causo a su compañera de gremio. Sobre todo cuando tenía la sospecha de que la maga de agua estaba saliendo con Gray.

00000000000000000000000

En la casa de Lucy, la cual no había cambiado en casi nada más que en sus nuevas inquilinas, estaba su dueña llorando a lágrimas vivas en el hombro de Wendy. Poco después de que Sky wings se creara, las tres decidieron vivir juntas, y la casa de la rubia era la más barata de las dos. Por eso desde hace cuatros años que las tres Wendy, Lucy y Charle vivían juntas, compartiendo el alquiler entre todas.

Wendy, que ya tenía 18 años, abrazaba a su amiga y compañera de equipo con dulzura. Le dolía verla así y la razón por la cual lloraba. Hace tres años Lucy le había confiado su enamoramiento y preocupaciones, desde todo ese tiempo tuvo que estar con ella en sus depresiones y falta de confianza.

\- No sabemos si están juntos – la más joven intentaba calmar a la mujer de 22 a su lado. Charle estaba en una cita con Happy, con quien acepto salir después de tantos intentos del felino y la ayuda de ciertas personas - ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Aunque ya no estén en el mismo equipo siempre puedes contar con él ¿no?

\- Wendy… - Lucy se restregó sus lágrimas para ver mejor – Es oficial, siempre pensé que algo pasaba entre ellos cuando Gray acepto hacer un equipo con ella… pero ahora lo sé, están saliendo.

\- Tu razonamiento es que, porque Juvia dejo de mirarte mal y llamarte su rival del amor es porque ya alcanzo su objetivo… ¿Enserio? – un gota de sudor cayó por su nuca al ver el asentimiento de la mujer ¿Cómo puede creer eso? Aunque si lo veía en su punto de vista, tenia lógica. Gray hace equipo con quien quería estar lo más lejos posible y Juvia que siempre celaba a todas las mujeres que se le acercaban a "su" hombre, en especial Lucy, dejo de hacerlo y estar más melosa con el mago de hielo.

Pero lo mejor era guardarse sus comentarios para sí misma, concluyo nerviosa al ver a su amiga desmoronándose de nuevo en un mar de lágrimas.

00000000000000000000000000000

Varios días después, en el gremio estaban dos hermanas conversando con secretismo entre ellas. Planeaban sus futuros movimientos. Les había costado mucho descubrir la persona del la cual Lucy estaba enamorada, y no por falta de habilidad, eso seguro. La rubia conocía perfectamente la manía de la hermana mayor por meterse en los asuntos románticos de los demás y manejar los hilos con sutileza para lograr el cuento de hadas que deseaba. Por eso cuando Lucy supo sobre sus sentimientos hiso todo lo posible por ignorar a Gray en el gremio, o al menos no mirarlo con ojos brillantes que toda enamorada tenía, y se esforzó porque absolutamente nadie supiera su secreto.

Pero todo acto cayo cuando las hermanas vieron como Gray miraba a Lucy, lo demás fue cosa de atar cabos.

\- Tks, ella creía que no averiguaríamos sus sentimientos – Mira chisto con el aura de su demonio interior emergiendo. Sucedía a veces, sobre todo cuando estaba molesta _'¿Cuánto tiempo cree que pase por tan siquiera descubrirlo…? ¡Voy hacer que ambos caigan en una relación, así se resistan!'_

Lissana se alejo de su hermana al verla reír tenebrosa – Mi-Mira- nee.

\- Oh vaya, siento que hayas visto eso – la Mira volvió a la normalidad, aunque intuía que solo era en el exterior por la sonrisa que aun mostraba – Tengo un plan, y para que resulte necesitamos a una persona más.

Si, solo era una fachada. Oh bueno, al menos la probabilidades de que Lucy y Gray se junten eran más alta con la ayuda de su hermana, la celestina.

0000000000000000000000000000000

El gremio estaba tranquilo, aunque sería cosa de tiempo antes de que alguien agitara los ánimos en el lugar, como siempre. Al menos no había una Erza presente que con una sola estocada de su espada podría mandar a volar a las personas, o destruir el gremio, pero si estaba una Lucy muy nerviosa, viendo molesta a la mujer frente a ella.

\- Wendy ya se fue por mucho tiempo a esa misión, y aun no ha vuelto – Lucy camino de un lado a otro inquieta – ni una señal de que este bien, o…

\- Cálmate Lucy. Sabes que Wendy es más fuerte que antes, puede hacerse cargo de una misión en solitario – Mira seco con un paño el vaso en sus manos y lo puso con los demás. _'Paciencia'_ se repetía como un mantra mentalmente – además no creo que el Monte Hakobe sea un desafío para ella.

La mujer que no había parado de moverse, se detuvo paralizada al oír su comentario - ¡Monte Hakobe! A-ahí hay criaturas peligrosas, y monstruos. Wendy esta sola con bestias… ¡¿Dejaste que fuera sola a esa misión?!

\- Oh, pensé que ella te lo había dicho y que tú le diste permiso de viajar sola - _'Paciencia, un poco más' –_ Además, Wendy es más fuerte, no puedes verla siempre como una niña.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé, todos crecimos! – Lucy volvió a caminar de nuevo, desesperando a la otra mujer - ¿Cuál es la misión? Iré a cerciorarme que todo esté bien.

Mira se agacho y abrió una gaveta escondida, ahí es donde guardaba todas las misiones tomadas, o al hasta ponerlas en los archivos. La albina le dio un cartel en específico, en donde describía la misión y, para darle más histeria a la rubia, no era nada bueno. Los clientes pedían que alguien se deshiciera de unos Vulcans, y por muchos buenos recuerdos que eso le traía, no estaban en la mejor época para tomarlo un trabajo fácil.

\- Tengo que ir – Lucy troto hacia la puerta del gremio, decidida a ayudar a su compañera, y no viendo la sonrisa victoriosa que la albina mostraba. _'Paso uno completado'._

Mirajane hizo la señal con su mano a su pequeña hermana que estaba viéndola atenta desde el otro lado del gremio. Lissana asintió en la compresión y se acerco a donde estaban los magos de hielo y agua. Ella repaso sus líneas mentalmente y se preparo con un largo suspiro lo que tendría que hacer. Pero todo era por su amiga, que pudiera encontrar la felicidad, que evidentemente lo lograría con Gray, y con eso en cuenta se acerco a la pareja.

\- Hey chicos ¿Cómo están? – Lissana sonrió a Gray y Juvia. _'Bueno, bueno, esto será fácil'_ pensó aliviada al ver al mago mirar a lo lejos a su hermana y la puerta del gremio, seguidamente. Era evidente para la albina menor que el mago estaba a cada momento pendiente de Lucy, y que gracias a eso se dio cuenta de la conversación que tuvo con Mira, aunque no supiera de qué tratara. _'Ya desearía tener los súper oídos de mi cariño'_ rio divertida – Ustedes pidieron unos jugos de Limón y de manzana ¿No?

\- Si, gracias Lissana – Juvia tomo un sorbo de su jugo de manzana antes de volver a ver al chico con admiración.

La albina espero a que Gray dijera algo pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ignoro a ambas chicas. Esto no era bueno, si él no decía nada su actuación saldría muy forzada y estaba tardando mucho en reaccionar. Ella ya empezaba a sentir el sudor por su frente al notar que Juvia la miraba interrogante por su aun estadía en el lugar.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No es solo… - Lissana miro cualquier cosa que la ayudara a salir de esta, hasta que vio al chico indicado a varios metros - ¡Amor ven acá!

La pareja se estremeció a la voz, inesperadamente, mandona y urgente de la albina. Solo fueron unos segundos antes de que el hombre apareciera frente a los tres. El mago de fuego, siempre estaba atento a su prometida y cuando oyó su llamado fue cosa de segundos en acortar distancias.

\- Amor, estaba pensando en que tu y Gray deberían tener una reunión como antaño – Natsu miro confundido de su prometida al otro hombre y sucesivamente, no sabiendo bien que hacer o porque ella de repente sugirió tal cosa.

\- No es como si estuviéramos en gremio separados, Lis, como para no vernos y… ¡Auch!- Natsu se sobo la costilla en donde su linda y muy sorprendente fuerte novia le había golpeado - ¡¿Y eso porque fue?!

\- Es obvio que ella lo hiso por tu falta de tacto, cerebro de llamas – Gray sonrió al ver su amigo/rival siendo controlado por una mujer. Como extrañaba esos momentos – Solo tú puedes decir algo así a su propia novia.

\- Oh, solo porque tú fanfarroneas tus pelotas congeladas por todo el gremio no quiere decir que tengas el derecho de hablar así. Ni siquiera puedes atrapar una novia, congelador andante – Natsu y Gray chocaron sus frentes con venas latiéndole en sus cabezas. Si, ese era el par que no podía estar ni diez minutos en un mismo lugar sin empezar una pelea. Juvia vio sonrojada y corazones en sus ojos al oír el comentario de Natsu, como deseaba ser ella a quien le pidiera ser su novia, fácilmente se dejaría atrapar.

\- Hmp, tienes suerte que Lucy no esté aquí para detenerme a que te golpee el trasero – Gray resoplo divertido al ver que logro provocar al otro hombre. Ambos estaban preparándose para luchar con sus puños cuando la albina se puso en medio y los detuvo.

\- ¡No me refería a esta reunión! – Miro a su novio con mal disimulado agradecimiento – hablaremos después.

En definitiva las mujeres eran extrañas, pensó Natsu, siempre tuvo problemas para entender del todo a Erza y Lucy pero con Lissana alcanzaba límites insospechados. Mujeres.

\- Gray, no creo que Lucy vuelva pronto – estaba reservando la felicidad victoriosa en su voz para cuando la fase dos del plan estuviera resuelta. Aunque no tenía dudas que iba por buen camino al ver como Gray puso toda su concentración en ella al oír sobre la rubia – La verdad es que, Wendy fue a una misión en solitario y aun no llega. Lucy salió hace unos minutos a buscarla al Monte Hakobe.

\- Pero Lis, Wendy no... ¿fusue coej rmdo? – Lissana le tapo la boca con una sonrisa oscura ¿La advertencia? Quédate callado.

\- Me preocupan las dos, me pregunto si Lucy podrá enfrentar ella sola a esos Vulcans. Oí que en esta temporada del año aparecen los machos a perseguir cualquier fémina por los alrededores, sin importar de que especia es – ella puso la mano libre en su mejilla preocupada. De reojo vio que la idea plantada de unos gorilas gigantes acosando a la rubia para copular le afecto al mago. Gray apretaba su puño y fruncía el ceño con molestia.

\- Voy al Monte Hakobe.

\- Entonces yo también

Juvia no pudo terminar ya que otra albina, con una sonrisa más perturbadora que su hermana menor se acercaba decidida. Su pequeña hermana estaba tardando mucho ¡Ya debería de haber visto a Gray salir por la entrada del gremio! Oh, pero gracias a su intervención fue que pudo captar cual era el problema de su plan.

\- Juvia ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – la maga de agua se vio indecisa. No quería separarse de "su Gray-sama" y menos si él iba a donde estaba la mujer que tantos problemas le había causado cuando la veía como una rival del amor. Y aun la consideraba como una amenaza, no era tonta como para no ver como brillaban sus ojos al ver a Gray cuando creía que nadie más la veía.

\- Voy a una misión con Gray-sama.

Que molestia, pensaron ambas albinas al ver que la maga de agua no se separaría de Gray.

\- Creo que deberías quedarte ¿No me habías dicho que tenias que prepararte para una entrevista para una revista popular? – Gray se tomo todo su jugo antes de despedirse con la cabeza de los cuatro magos – Me voy yendo si quiero alcanzarla. Estaba delicioso Mira, como siempre.

Mirajane se sonrojo al cumplido y sonrió con cariño a la caballerosidad del hombre ¿Cuándo los más pequeños crecieron tanto?

En ese momento Mira sintió el deseo de ver pronto a muchos niños corriendo en el gremio, y eso incluía a los de su pequeña hermana. Sera para otro plan a futuro.

000000000000000000000000000000

En el Monte Hakobe se encontraba una rubia peleando con los Volcans, usaba su látigo y espíritus celestiales para hacer frente a las bestias. Lo estaba haciendo bien comparado a como era hace años, ya podía invocar cinco de sus amigos y aun tener la fuerza de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, todo gracias a los estrictos entrenamientos de Erza y la constante peligrosidad en las misiones, tanto en solitario como con Sky Wings.

Ahora que era mayor sabia que la dura decisión que Aquarius tomo en sugerirle romper su preciada llave era por el orgullo de ver su crecimiento como maga de espíritu celestial y como persona. Muy dentro de ella se pregunto si para el espíritu, ella era considerada como un familiar a su cuidado o simplemente era alivio lo que la impulso a tomar esa decisión, porque no solo se sacrifico por sus amigos, sino también le dejo un valioso regalo de despedida.

Sea como fuere, tenia los recuerdos que la vinculaban aun más que la dorada llave rota, y el nuevo don obtenido del espíritu de agua, uno que se encargo de mantenerla viva en momentos de crisis.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la disculpa de Taurus antes desaparecer. Había sido emboscado por cinco Vulcans a la vez; lo que tenía en fuerza no lo tenía en conocimientos estratégicos y los Vulcans aprendieron rápido que era más ventajoso para ellos atacar en grupos. Tenía que darse prisa en encontrar a Wendy y salir de ahí.

\- ¡Chicos, regresen! – Loke, Geminis, Aries y Scorpio la vieron preocupados pero asintieron en la compresión. Lucy tenía que usar "eso", y por mucho que había mejorado con el tiempo, aun usar esa magia junto con sus espíritus era demasiada carga para su cuerpo.

Lucy suspiro al ver que todos los machos Vulcans la rodearon al quedarse sola, y dejaron espacio para que su líder, el alfa, tuviera el premio de la batalla; lo cual en sus mentes animales, era ella.

Espero a que el líder se acercara lo suficiente para activar su otra magia. Se creía con suerte al que solo se tenga que enfrentar a uno y si todo salía bien, todos retrocederían si derrotaba a su alfa. Poco a poco una cúpula de agua, sacada con una gran concentración de su entorno, fue creada a su alrededor y del Vulcan. La bestia miro el agua confundida pero decidió dejarlo de lado para volver a acercarse a la hembra frente a él.

Faltaba poco, solo tenía que esforzarse más en crear su arma que usaría para acabar con el Vulcan, y así lo hiso. Del agua salió unas grandes agujas a toda velocidad, interrumpiendo todo el espacio en el interior de la cúpula y rasgando la piel del Vulcan. Incluso, vio con desagrado, que algunas lograron traspasar la carne y se le clavaban en el cuerpo. Cuando pensó que había ganado vio que el alfa se sostuvo con firmeza en sus patas, a pesar de sufrir tantas heridas físicas y la sangre que perdía. _'N- no puede ser'_

Definitivamente su ataque no se podía comparar a su espíritu de agua ni a su compañera de gremio, sería la única razón para que no le haya afectado tanto, otra de sus teorías era que posiblemente su suerte sea la peor de todas y le haya tocado un Vulcan alfa entre los alfas, que era el más fuerte de todos los lideres conocidos y como tal tenía una doble capa de piel que protegía su cuerpo. No, no quería pensar que su desgracia fuera tanta.

\- ¡Argg! – el Vulcan se le tiro encima y la tumbo. Era indignante pero ya no sentía fuerzas para luchar; su mejor ataque ofensivo fue inservible y ya no le quedaba más energía para llamar a tan siquiera uno de sus espíritus.

 _'Maldición, no quiero morir aquí'_

\- ¡Quita tus garras de ella! – Lucy abrió sus ojos al escuchar la orden, seguida de una enorme lanza hecha de hielo. El ataque logro traspasar su barrera y clavársele en el Vulcan en el pecho, saliendo por el otro lado, matándolo en el acto. Ella hiso una mueca al sentir el montón de sangre caerle encima, tendría que pedirle a Virgo otro conjunto de ropa, de nuevo.

Miro por encima de su hombro que el hombre, al que reconoció por la voz y su ataque, estaba parado a tras de ella y viéndola por alguna herida - ¿Estas bien?

\- ¡¿Qu- qué haces aquí, Gray?!

\- Jo, oigo decepción en tu voz – Gray toco la barrera de agua y sonrió maravillado por la fuerte creación – realmente me sorprendiste ahora. Tenía pensado salvar a una damisela en apuros pero me encuentro con una damisela luchadora.

Lucy se sonrojo al ver el orgullo en sus ojos ¿Por qué la veía así? Ya no eran nada más que compañeros de gremio como para sentirse tan encantado de ver su avance.

La barrera de agua se derrumbo encima de ella, mojándola, y salpicando todo a su alrededor, incluido Gray.

\- Pareces un gato mojado – Lucy rio al ver la cara gruñona de Gray al notar su ropa mojada. No importaba que ella estuviera mojada y congelada hasta los huesos, ver a su ex-compañero así lo valia.

\- No deberías reírte tanto – Gray le apunto con su dedo y ella bajando su vista vio que su ropa mojada se estaba volviendo transparente, mostrando su ropa interior. Lucy se tapo avergonzada y le dio una mirada acusadora. El mago levanto sus manos en inocencia, pero por su sonrisa arrogante era claro que el pensamiento pervertido se le paso por la mente – Oi, Oi, no me veas así, que fue tu propio ataque… aunque admito que disfruto la vista.

\- B- ¡Baka! – La rubia uso una de sus manos para golpearlo en el pecho por su comentario sugerente. _'Baka, baka, baka, baka' -_ ¿No te parece que deberías abstenerte de decir ese tipo de cosas? Dudo mucho que a tu novia le agrade oírte.

\- ¿Novia? – Gray parpadeo confundido ¿Qué novia? Era lo único que pensaba – no tengo ninguna.

\- ¡No mientas! – ella bajo la voz apenada y le dio la espalda para mirara a los Vulcans que aun los veía con recelo y al cuerpo sin vida de su líder – Se que estas con Juvia… o al menos que te gusta.

El silencio se planto antes de romperse súbitamente por el hombre.

Los Vulcans gruñeron al oír la carcajada del mago de hielo llenar el lugar, pensando que los provocaba a pelear. Lucy frunció el ceño con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas al escucharlo – T- tu de verdad…

Gray volvió a reírse y agarrarse su estomago en el dolor.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso?

\- La verdad sí, es muy divertido – suspiro al por fin calmarse. Gray estaba sonriendo de la manera más boba que Lucy le había visto, y algo en esa picardía la ponía nerviosa - ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza, asustada de que la voz le saliera chillona si hablaba o que una tonta risita se le saliera.

\- Tú crees que estoy con Juvia…

\- ¿Y- y?

-Y estas celosa – sonrió a sabiendo que toco un punto sensible en ella.

Lucy se alejo molesta – No le veo la gra-

\- ¿No es gracioso que la mujer que amo este celosa de otras mujeres? - _'¿Qué dijo?'_ – Quise esperar un poco más a decírtelo pero veo que la oportunidad perfecta se presento frente a mí.

Gray se acerco a la paralizada mujer y la cargo entre sus brazos – Ahora no te escaparas de mi otra vez.

\- Es- ¡Espera, bájame, n- no puedes decirme-! Qu- que te gusto de la nada, yo -

\- Si puedo – susurro. En su desespero de buscar algo que la distrajera del hombre, Lucy vio que los Vulcans se quedaron alejados prudentemente de ellos, no mostraban signos de querer venganza o el premio. Solo se quedaron atentos a todos lo movimientos de Gray – Ellos no se nos acercaran más.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque lo mismo paso cuando amenace a Loke, Juan, el periodista de cuarta y al hombre con cola de caballo – Lucy asintió distraída antes de darse cuenta de que todos los nombrados eran sus pretendientes en algún momento en el pasado, y quienes por razones hasta ahora desconocidas dejaron de coquetearle; hasta hubo dos que corrían despavoridos cuando la veían en la calle.

\- ¡¿Fuiste tú la causa?! – te tapo su cara avergonzada de la felicidad que en lo profundo de su ser crecía – tenía la esperanza que alguno de ellos lograra hacerme olvidar… de ti.

\- Entonces, me alegro de haberlos mantenido a raya, porque no pienso darte a nadie más.

Demonios la felicidad solo crecía en su pecho y sentía que explotaría en un campo de rosas. Lucy vio entre sus dedos al hombre, que estaba sonrojado por sus propias palabras y veía a otro lado igual de avergonzado que ella. _'Qué lindo'._

Parecía que entro en un sueño, y no quería salir nunca, pero recordó que aun había cosas que solucionar antes de cualquier movimiento entre ellos – Aun esta Juvia. Sabes lo que ella siente por ti ¿No?

0000000000000000000000000000

Mira y Lissana veían preocupadas a la mujer peli azul, que estaba casi echada en la mesa donde minutos atrás estaba el mago de hielo. Ella tenía una gran jarra de licor en sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué Gray- sama? Yo estuvo enamorada de ti antes que ella ¿Por qué~?

\- Mira- nee, esto se está poniendo muy mal – Lissana vio con un sentimiento culpable por ser parte de la causa del dolor de Juvia. Si se pudiera contentar a todas las personas, el mundo sería un lugar más pacífico, pero era obvio que eso era imposible. No siempre la felicidad venia de quien uno escogía, a veces había que esperar que quien de verdad te acepte aparezca por sí sola. Su hermana asintió en la comprensión pero ella tenía más tiempo de vida que Lissana, y más experiencia en las relaciones, como para saber que el mejor resultado era este.

Mira se acerco a Juvia y le quito la jarra con cuidado de sus manos – Si sigues así vas a enfermarte.

\- Prefiero eso a ver a Gray- sama con otra ~ - como Mira puso su bebida lejos de su alcance solo le quedo lloriquear y sonarse la nariz - ¡Gray-sama~!

Suspiro cansada – tu sabias que esto pasaría ¿cierto? – se sentó al otro lado y la vio con seriedad.

Como no resabia respuesta decidió intentar otro táctica – Lyon Vastia de Lamia Scale está enamorado de ti ¿Lo sabías?

Juvia asintió distraída – Pero no puedo amarlo. Mi corazón solo le pertenece a Gray-sama.

\- Y como él no puede obligarte a cambiar tus sentimientos… ¿No crees que es muy injusto que tu trates de cambiar los de Gray? – Juvia miro sorprendida a la mujer frente a ella, con una luz de entendimiento en sus ojos. No se puede obligar al corazón amar a alguien o dejar de amarlo, cuando pasaba ya era inevitable. Pero la diferencia de sus sentimientos a los de Gray-sama, era que los del mago eran correspondidos. Si ella intervenía en ellos, no conseguiría nada más que tres corazones destrozados. Al entender que sus intentos no lograrían su objetivo oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos, derrotada – No es justo.

Estaba molesta, triste y definitivamente no quería sufrir como lo estaba haciendo, pero sus sentimientos de molestia no eran dirigidos, por primera vez, a otra mujer, solo al injusto destino.

\- Ya sabía que esto pasaría. Lo sabía hace mucho tiempo pero no quería aceptarlo – Juvia sintió sus lágrimas caer una por una – lo sabía desde que Gray-sa… desde que Gray me rechazo.

0000000000000000000000000000000

\- ¡¿La rechazaste?! ¿Cuándo? – Lucy miro sorprendida a tal noticia. ¿Cuántas lágrimas desperdicio en la creencia de una relación de ellos dos?

\- Hace cinco años - ¡Cinco años! Tiro por la borda cinco años a lágrimas vivas mientras él ya le había dado una respuesta a Juvia.

Lucy golpeo de nuevo su hombro, se sentía como una tonta por hacerse ideas equivocadas y quedarse en casa a llorar sus propias penas a que solucionar el problema, hablando con Gray.

\- Auch, eso duele. Ya estoy viendo la hinchazón desde aquí – la burla de su voz solo la puso más incomoda y molesta, estaba emocionalmente inestable.

\- Me debes cinco años.

\- ¿Qué? – la miro sorprendido por su comentario.

Ella se armo de valor para decirle de una vez todo lo que sentía _'Vamos, Lucy, sin arrepentimientos' –_ desperdiciamos cinco años, me los debes… así que desde ahora quiero recompensar el tiempo perdido.

\- De cinco años ¿Eh? – Gray sonrió galante y travieso – yo no quiero cinco años. Quiero la vida contigo.

\- En- entonces, será la vida entera – Lucy se sonrojo de los magnifico que eso sonaba en su boca – Aunque siento que se me olvida algo.

\- O, yo sé que es – Gray la acerco a su altura y se acerco con lentitud para ver si la ella rechazaba el contacto. Al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía problemas, termino la distancia y le planto sus labios a los de ella ¡Por todos los cielos! Era magnifico el poder besarla al fin, y que beso.

Lucy de verdad sentía que iba a desfallecer en los brazos de Gray, si los nervios no fueron suficientes, sus besos lo lograrían. _'Pero aun siento que algo se me olvida'_

De ese momento Lucy supo que los besos de Gray eran de temer, no solo le hacía temblar sus piernas sino también lograban hacerla olvidar de todo lo demás… sobre todo si usaba su lengua tan profesionalmente como ahora.

0000000000000000000000000

Horas después, estaba la pareja en un hotel al ver que el tiempo y la oscuridad de la noche no les dejarían volver por ese día. Lucy tenía un extraño presentimiento que no la abandonaba pero solo fue cuando recibió una llamada de su Lacrima que supo por qué.

Mira y Lissana vieron desde el otro lado a la pareja, y sin necesidad del comunicado por parte de ellos, los felicitaron por su relación. Fue vergonzoso para ambos el ver las sonrisas picaras y victoriosa de las hermanas, pero lo peor fue…

\- ¿Wendy? Oh, ella está en unas vacaciones con Romeo. Este es su segundo aniversario de pareja – Mira sonrió astuta al ver la compresión del engaño de la albina – más bien, tengo que agradecer que ustedes tomaran la misión, nadie más la quiso.

\- E- espera ¿Wendy estaba en esto también? – Lucy unió cabos al darse cuenta que días antes de su desaparición la Dragon Slayers le dejo la nota de que estaría en una misión, una de la cual no le había informado ni el valor de decírselo en la cara – Esa niña.

\- Bueno disfruten de su estancia, hoy que ese hotel es muy bueno en la zona… casi se me olvida, les pague una semana así que no tienen permitido volver hasta ese tiempo ¿Yes? – Mira sonrió amable y corto la llamada, dejando un silencio pesado en la nueva pareja.

Gray se río con gracia – Ahora que me acuerdo, hace mucho tiempo alguien me dijo que en el futuro tendría problemas con el agua y las mujeres.

Lucy vio confundida antes de entender y reírse también.

Juvia no era la única mujer "de agua" en ocasionarle problemas. Lucy, que aprendió la magia de agua por Aquarius y Wendy quien había demostrado una gran afinidad con el agua y que además ya era reconocida como Dragon Slayer de agua* también, aparte de su magia original. Las cosas sí que se pusieron locas ahí.

 _En tu futuro tendrás problemas con el agua y las mujeres~_

000000000000000000000

Había pasado un tiempo y la noticia de la relación de Lucy y Gray se empezó a esparcir como pólvora. Todos fueron felices por la pareja a excepción de la maga de agua y las cómplices del plan para ayudar a los tortolos estaban deprimidas en no poder hacer algo por ella.

En uno de esos día llego Lyon, quien preocupado y molesto al oír que Gray estaba con la rubia y no con Juvia, quien él mismo le había pedido que cuidara, fue a plantarle cara a su hermano. Una pelea que fácilmente termino cuando Lucy intervino y obligo al forastero a retroceder. No podía dar golpes por todos lados antes de saber la situación; sobre todo, comprendieron rápido, cuando el hombre tenía la errónea creencia que Gray engañaba a Juvia con Lucy.

Aclaro el tema, Lyon fue a donde Juvia a disculparse por su hermano, pero sobre todo a volver a intentar algo con ella.

Si había algo que compartía con su hermano adoptivo era la convicción de conseguir sus objetivos.

000000000000000000000

\- ¿Viste eso? – Lissana vio el pequeño sonrojo que Juvia tenia al volver de un paseo con Lyon. Mira a su lado vio sorprendida también antes de sonreír ladina.

\- Claro que sí. Ahora empieza el plan para hacer que Juvia y Lyon salgan – su hermana la vio pálida ¿De nuevo ira a las andadas? - ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no lo pueda lograr?

\- Lo harás, al fin y al cabo creaste la pareja de Happy y Charle y la de Natsu y mía.

\- Hablando de eso – Mira agarro los hombros de su Lissana con fuerza - ¿Cuándo decidirán tu y Natsu tener bebes? Ya quiero tener a otros sobrinitos con quien jugar.

Agh, ya recordaba porque no debía de pasar tanto tiempo con su hermana mayor.

Ese día, no solo Lissana sino todas las parejas de Fairy Tail, sintieron un escalofrió en su espalda.

* * *

 **Si les gusto dejen reviews ;)**

 ***Levanten la mano quienes sabían que Wendy iba a ser originalmente una Dragón Slayers de agua. Wua, ahora lo saben XD.**


End file.
